


We Fell in Love With These Songs

by Yianchin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 隨機撥放十首歌的短文小挑戰。





	We Fell in Love With These Songs

*Justin Bieber─One Time  
Lestrade的生活十分忙碌，埋首於犯罪、報告、證據之間。  
儘管如此，是人都該有假可放的！！  
希臘的美妙海岸，輕鬆愉悅的音樂，還有美酒。  
好極了不是嗎？  
最棒的是，身邊有個人，牽著他的手漫舞。

嘿，親愛的。  
嗯哼？  
嫁給我好嗎？

*林俊傑─只對你有感覺  
一個禮拜一次聚餐，為了Sherlock。  
幾天一通電話，為了Sherlock。  
有時候一點小禮物，為了Sherlock。  
直到有一天，他抓起他價格不斐的領帶惡聲惡氣的說，我們是不是該結束這些該死的「約會」，改成躺到一張他媽的雙人床上去？  
儘管事後他的腰椎強烈抗議他的衝動，但是他敢肯定，大英政府聽完他那句話後升旗了。

*胡夏─愛夏  
自從離婚後，Lestrade似乎就和愛情絕緣了。  
雖然總有人在他的指縫間來來去去，也是有人陪他度過了激情的夜晚。  
可是心中有一小塊總是空蕩蕩的，獨自一人的時候越發擴大。  
而眼前這個人，這個自大狂，再請他喝完一杯酒後就告訴他，他有把握讓他擁有最刻骨銘心的愛情。  
這不是說笑話嗎？！  
Lestrade腦袋裡這麼想著，不打算把他的話當一回事。  
但是為什麼，總在看到他的笑容時，想要讓他的雙手擁抱自己……？

*棉花糖─再見王子  
我們……還是分開一陣子吧？  
你厭倦了嗎？  
不，不是的。  
那，為什麼？

拿著雨傘的男人，給了他一個吻。  
忘了我吧。

幾年之後，他收到了國家撫卹金，上頭標明了男人留給他的，最後一樣東西。  
一個懷錶，錶殼上刻著「To My Love」。  
眼睛霧霧的，看不清楚了。  
只有那個字，仍是那麼清楚，那麼深刻。

I love you, too. Mycroft.

*劉德華─相思成災  
你在哪？─GL  
剛下飛機。你還好嗎？─MH  
還可以，除了Sherlock的報告。你呢？─GL  
還好。

男人想了想，又鍵入了幾個字。

還好。我好想你。─MH

曾經他無牽無掛，除了他的弟弟，偶爾在學校搞幾個破壞需要處理，基本上是獨自一人。  
怎麼會知道有一雙明亮的大眼睛會這麼吸引他的目光？  
一晃眼，已經將近十年了，不用任何圖片他都能描繪出那雙漂亮的眼睛。  
只是那堵在胸口的思念，從來不曾稍減，反而越來越強烈。

我真的好想你。─MH  
我也是。愛你。─GL

*Daniel Bedingfield-He Don't Love You Like I Love You  
嘿，帥哥。要請我喝一杯嗎？  
不了，你自己喝吧。

哇喔，我最喜歡你這種熟男了！怎麼樣，來一晚刺激？  
不，謝謝。

所以我才說我討厭酒吧。  
Lestrade喃喃自語著，不耐煩的看著手錶。

偉大的政府又遲到了，一個半小時。  
嘆了口氣，Lestrade知道不能責怪他。

跳支舞嗎？誘人的探長？  
不了，謝──嘿，你來了？

男人牽起他的手，笑著走上了舞台，一把拉下所有的音源線。

這男人，是我的。

*劉若英─直接  
Lestarde和Mycroft在約會。  
至少探長是這麼想的，他們只差手沒牽在一起而已。  
這應該是很美好的，也的確是，除卻了次數的話。

探長？你不喜歡這些菜嗎？

深呼吸，也許是時候該挑明了。

Mycroft。  
是的。  
你還不打算帶我回你家，或者到我家嗎？  
什麼？  
我喜歡你。我想你也是。

*品冠─最好的朋友  
Lestrade和一個他不認識的男子親密的走在一起，有說有笑的。  
一股苦澀在嘴裡漫了開來，又被他強自咽下。  
好嘛，至少他是幸福的。  
幸福……

他在解剖室哭了一整晚，第二天頂著紅腫的眼睛上班。  
Sally關心的拍拍他的肩膀，他說他沒事。

嘿，Anderson！  
……是，長官。  
……你怎麼了？你平常不是這樣叫我的？  
我只是覺得，有時候就該有些紀律。

再見了，Lestrade……。

*光良─太天真  
他們三個人靜靜的在海岸線走著，看著沙灘、海洋，還有夕陽。  
少了銀髮人爽朗的笑聲，整個天地都顯得空蕩蕩的。  
Mycroft摩娑著無名指上的戒指，那人曾經戴過的，他親手為他戴上的。  
海鷗歸巢了，潮水漸漸退了。

這時候，你不是應該問我，晚餐吃什麼的嗎？  
Mycroft？  
我沒事，我只是，不習慣。

他們繼續走著，沒有人再說話。  
少了銀髮人的笑聲，連世界都寂寞。

*萬芳─不換  
對著獨自一人的臥室，心情真的很難好起來。  
看了看手機簡訊，才剛剛說晚安不到五分鐘，他的心又像掉了一般。  
就掉在那個人的手掌心中，拿也拿不回來的。  
把自己摔進床裡，彈簧震得他有點暈。  
手機又響了，急匆匆的拿起來看。

失眠嗎？─MH

彎起嘴角，他回覆著。

對。所以你快點回來，求你。─GL


End file.
